Jade-Torious
by AliceVolturiCullen
Summary: ¿ y Si tori no fuera la chica nuieva? ¿ y Jade si? ¿ Beck y Tori juntos?. Se trata de Jade West ser el personaje principal. Espero que les guste. Primer fic


Jade Pov:

Jade: Mo de pan- le dije a mi compañero Matt

Matt: Mo de pan

Jade: Peludito y pachon

Matt: Listo

Jade: Mo de pescado- Oli el mo de pescado y era oloroso- Apestoso

Matt: Apestoso- En eso viene mi hermana Trina

Trina: Ahhhhhhhh, esto no puede ser

Jade: Que paso?

Trina: Viste que van hacer las audiciones para entrar a HA

Jade: Si, lo venis diciendo toda la semana

Trina: Resulta que me toco Andre Harris

Jade: ¿Quien es el?

Trina: Un estudiante,

Matt: Debe ser sordo- Veo que Trina lo mira

Trina: Esto a ti no te importa- Lo agarra del brazo y lo empuja fuera de la casa

Jade: Trina, tenemos que terminar el proyecto para el lunes

Trina: No importa me tienes que ayudar

Jade: Aver quiero escuchar

Trina: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿ Que te parecio?

Jade: Sonoro- le dije para no herir sus sentimientos en eso tocan el timbre

Trina: Alto Ahi, abro yo- fue hacia la puerta y abrio- Ah eres tu

Andre: Hola- El mira el piano-que hermoso piano, puedo?

Jade: Si adelante- Toca un poco el piano y me sonrie

Andre: Me llamo Andre Harris y tu?-

Jade: Jade West

Andre: Tu tambien vas audicionar para HA?

Trina: No, ella no tiene talento- Dijo mientras me sonreia- Yo tengo el talento y ella la dentadura fuerte, Puedes creer que nunca tuvo una carie en su vida

Jade: Si trato de no deirle a nadie

Andre: Vamos a Empezar- veo que Trina sube y el celular empieza a sonar- Permiso

Jade: Ahi esta el patio

Andre: Hola- el atendio y yo le servi un vaso de limonada- Tranquila abuela, no Abuela, adios,

Jade: Era tu abuela?

Andre: Si, hace 6 años que no sale de su casa- Casi escupo mi limonada

Jade: Por que?

Andre: Le asuta todo, la gente, los rabinos, las bikinis, las tostadas

Jade: y si ve un rabino en bikini comiendo una tostada?

Ande: Le dara un patatuf- Nos empezamos a reir

Trina: Chicos ya estoy- Entramos y vimos que Trina estaba con un vestido

Jade: Porque te pusiste el vestido?

Trina: Porque una interprete tiene que interpretar el papel

Andre: Esta bien, empezemos- Andre empezo a tocar el piano

Trina: Get your sky-high hands up  
It's the Winx girls, what's up  
Wild winged and wonderful  
You turn our sparkle on

Andre: Tienes aspirinas?

Jade: Toma- le di un frasco grande con aspirinas, cuando anochecio Andre se fue y Trina se fue a su cuarto, a tener su sueño de belleza

Al Dia Siguiente

Me desperte porque Trina estaba practicando

Jade: Que haces Trina?

Trina: Estoy practicando con mi hermosa voz, lo voy hacer toda la tarde- No sabia que hacer, para que Trina no lo haga

Jade: Pero si haces eso- Le dije pensando- Vas a herir tu voz

Trina: Tienes razon- Veo que se acerca a su computadora y sonrio- Aca hay hierbas chinas, que dicen para preparar la voz, Pero esta muy cara

Jade: Cuanto te falta?

Trina: $ 150

Jade: y cuanto te falta?

Trina: $ 150

Jade: Esta bien, comprala

Trina: Gracias- Me agarra la cara y me besa en el cachete, fui a buscar plata y se la di,Trina paso toda la tarde tomando el te y haciendo gargaras, menos mal que no canto toda la tarde como pensaba hacerlo, cuando era de noche, mi hermana y yo nos fuimos a bañar y cambiar

Holly: Chicas, vamos a llega tarde- Nos llamo nuestra mdre

Jade: Ahi bajamos- Trina, bajo priero y yo la segui

David: Chicas, estan hermosas- le sonreimos a nuestro padre y fuimos en el auto cuando llegamos, Trina se fue a prepararse y nosotros nos fuimos a sentar, adelante de nosotros se sento una mujer mayor

Jade: Hola, usted debe ser la abuela de Andre

X: No te conosco- dijo eso y se scondio, en eso aparece un hombre

X: Ustedes son los Familiares de Trina West?

Holly: Si ¿ Que necesita?

X: Soy Lane el consejero de la escuela, a Trina se le inflamo la lengua

David: Esta bien?

Lane: Maso menos- Nos levantamos y fuimos tras el escenario se escuchaba el llanto de Trina, cuando llegamos, vimos que la lengua de Trina estaba inflada

Dra: Esta es la lengua mas grande que he visto- Dijo mientras le tocaba la lengua-palpita, Tomaste algo a que seas alergica?- Trina sacude la cabeza y yo me acorde

Jade: Las hierbas chinas- Ella empezo a asentar la cabeza

Dra: ¿ Que hierbas chinas?

Jade: Trina compro unas hierbas chinas para agudizar la voz, pero parece que es alergica a algo

Dra: Bueno me temo que Trina, no va a poder cantar- Trina empeo a patalear

Andre: Espera- Veo que Andre me miro- Jade tu te sabes de derecho y al revez la cancion, tu puedes hacerlo

Jade: No, no, me da verguenza

Andre: Por favor, Jade, Jade, Jade- y empezo a alentar a sus compañeros, Veo que Trina me hizo ojitos

Jade: Esta bien, lo hare- Entonces una chica me agarro la mano y me empezaron a maquilar y me dieron un nuevo vestido, despues de que me termine de cambiar

Andre: Estas lista?

Jade: No

Andre: Tu puedes, ten fuerza- Andre me agarro la mano y me ayudo a subir al escenario, Andre agarro la guitarra y empezo a tocar

Jade: Get your sky-high hands up

It's the Winx girls, what's up

Wild winged and wonderful

You turn our sparkle on

Your power makes us strong

You keep us up where we belong

Today-ay-ay-ay-ay

We gonna celebrate

And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

Because you believed it

We are the magic

We are Believix

We are Believix

We're the sound of wonder

hear our rainbow thunder

Feelin' fairy powerful

We'll turn your smile up loud

We're flying high and proud

Like glitter sunshine through the clouds

Today

We gonna celebrate

And shout hey hey

Because you believed it

We are the magic

We are Believix

We are Believix

We're fast on the magic track

Makin' shimmer sure we snap

Yeah we got it back

And we glimmer gimme hands up

And away we go

This isn't Trix stuff

And you should know

Cause you believed us

You believed us

Today (day)

We gonna celebrate (celebrate)

And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey (hey)

Because you believed it

We are the magic

Cause you believed it

(Believed it)

We are the magic

We are Believix

(hey-hey hey-hey)

We are Believix

(Because you believe we are Believix)

We are Believix

(Oh-ohoa)

We are Believix- Cuando termine de cantar estaban todo aplaudiendo y bajo el telon, Andre dejo la guitarra y vino corriendo y me abrazo, mis padres y mi hermana vinieron a felicitarme, me estaban felicitando cuando vino un hombre

X: Quien es esta chica maravillosa?

Jade: Soy Jade West y usted?

X: Soy el director de la escuela, Estas audicionando para la escuela?

Jade: No, estoy suplantando a mi hermana

Director: y no te gustaria entrar?

Jade: Yo no tengo talento- Veo que Andre se va y el telon subio

Andre: Hola

X: Andre- Grito la señora y me rei

Andre: Jade- Me señalo a mi- Dice que no tiene talento ¿ Deberia entrar a la escuela?- Todo el publico dijieron Si al mismo tiempo

Lane: Entonces lo haras?

Jade: Si lo hare- todos aplaudieron, cuando llegamos a cas Trina se enojo conmigo porque yo entre y ella no, pero despues la convenci de que haga una audicion

Esta es mi primera historia, Ojala que les guste


End file.
